


Feeling Alive All Over Again

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei explains why he hasn't gotten laid.  Kink Bingo, for the square "virginity/celibacy."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Alive All Over Again

"Let me get this straight. We're twenty-one and you still haven't had sex yet?" Shirou asked, leaning against the wall as he sat on Issei's futon.

Issei nodded. "To be honest, I have been caught under mistletoe and dared to kiss at truth or dare games, but I haven't had what would be termed a proper romantic kiss, either."

Shirou shook his head. "You are probably the only virgin in our class right now."

"I'm certain not _all_ of us lost our virginities to two girls at once when we were seventeen," Issei grumbled, fixing him with a glare. "You will have to give me details on that one day, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Shirou changed the subject. "What's stopping you? Your sect of Buddhism doesn't forbid doing this sort of thing - some of the monks in your temple are married with kids. And you need an heir, since you're your father's successor. So...?"

Issei sighed and dropped his head. "I suppose I was saving myself for someone. Someone I've wanted since high school, who has always been kind to me. They've dated since then, but I still have hope that one day they might turn to me."

Shirou listened in awed silence. When Issei finished, he said, "She must be incredibly lucky, to have you give up all that for her. I know half the girls in our school wanted to date you."

"It's still true," Issei admitted. "But I'll turn them down until I finally am convinced that this person will never want to be involved with me. ...And even then, I don't like most of them, so..."

"What does it take? I mean, she's had plenty of chances to ask you out, right?" Shirou asked.

"They have. However." Issei took in a deep breath. "He has yet to decide to date my gender, you see."

"...you know, this explains a lot about the 'this is why women are bad' kind of speeches and the way you treated the girls at school," Shirou commented after a moment. "Okay. You're gay, he's not. Isn't that proof that you should stop waiting for him?"

"You took that better than I expected. And, well, it isn't unheard of to have exceptions. Over the years I've found perhaps a dozen women attractive, even though I prefer men. He could always make an exception for me," Issei answered. "I know I'm rather plain, but I can still dream."

"I don't know, Issei..." Shirou looked dubious. "You're giving up a lot in your life on the hopes that one guy will be gay for you."

"I know. I care for him very much. Tell me, Shirou," and here Issei blushed and dropped his gaze, "if you were the one I was waiting for, what would you do?"

Well. That was an interesting question. Shirou mulled over it for a minute. Issei wasn't really his type, which tended toward the female persuasion. Hypothetically, he was flattered that Issei cared about him this much, but really, he was going to have to disappoint him about his life of celibacy-

Never been touched. Never had a proper kiss, never made out. Never felt up or been felt up. Never had sex. Because of him. Because he wanted to be pure for _him_.

Yeah, that thought definitely caused some stirrings within him. Looking at Issei again more closely, he saw what Issei meant by 'exceptions'."

"I would probably want to have sex with you right now," Shirou answered. "Does that help you any?"

Issei's eyes went wide, and he swallowed. "Much." He crawled closer to Shirou, close enough that their faces could touch. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Shirou asked.

"You're the one I have been waiting for," Issei explained, bright red. "So."

Oh. Well. Certain parts of Shirou's body did a happy little jump in his pants, and Shirou shifted uncomfortably. "...Okay."

Shirou kissed him. Gently, at first, since it was Issei's first time with a proper romantic kiss. He sucked lightly on his lower lip until Issei clutched his shoulders and leaned in further, which was when he separated.

"Good?" he asked.

Issei gave him a helpless look. "How am I to judge?"

Shirou would have loved to kiss him until he couldn't see straight, but his body had a pressing priority. Pulling off his shirt, he shivered as Issei hesitantly caressed the bare skin, stroking it gently. He had to stop Issei to work on getting him out of his robes.

When the last part of the robe was pulled off and Issei was sitting bare before him, squirming under his gaze, Shirou took Issei into his hand. Issei gasped, feeling the full effect of having someone else's hand on him for the first time. Shirou stroked long and hard, earning alternating moans and whimpers from the monk. His hips jerked up helplessly in time with the movements.

Shirou knew he was inexperienced, so he wasn't too surprised when Issei came relatively quickly. He wiped off his hand on his pants, then moved to slip them off.

Issei caught his hand. "I... I want... to do it myself." When Shirou nodded, his shaking hands unzipped and pulled off his pants.

He gripped Shirou delicately, as though unsure if he was really touching him. Even when Shirou mumbled, "You're not going to break it," he was still soft and gentle in his strokes.

"Issei-" Shirou began, then gave up. He covered Issei's hand with his own, forcing him to grip more tightly. Issei flushed, but with that improved they continued on.

It stiffened more in his hand, and Issei jerked. "It's just like doing it to yourself," Shirou reminded him.

"I might be a tad nervous," Issei admitted.

When he finally finished, Issei let out a gasp and quickly reached for a tissue to wipe his hands with. He glanced over at Shirou, before turning completely red and quickly looking away.

First-time awkwardness. Yay.

"...Are we going out now?"

"I wouldn't allow you to say no."


End file.
